


1948/2018

by Thewinterboobear



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: All these are in different times, Cemetery, F/F, F/M, M/M, angsty fluff, is that a catagory?, no poly anything if that's not your cup of tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewinterboobear/pseuds/Thewinterboobear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>70 years apart. Sometimes people find ways to move on. Sometimes they need permission to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1948/2018

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought of this on a whim and typed it in less than half an hour so any errors are due to my own rushing. If you see something odd feel free to leave a comment and I'll fix it!
> 
> Tumblr: thewinterboobear.tumblr.com

**1948**

Red shoes clicked away as a woman in her late twenties made her way through the streets of Washington D.C. Her perfectly shaped hair barely moved as she turned a corner to enter a large cemetery. Her red hat stayed in place as she followed a cobble path to the center of the cemetery. Her red lips quivered slightly as she stopped in front of a monument dedicated to Captain America.

“Hello, Steve,” Peggy spoke after a few minutes. Out of a brown grocery bag she had been carrying, she pulled a bouquet of red roses. She placed them in front of the bronze plate that told his name, rank, birth date, and the date he sank the air plane. It was a day Peggy remembered very well.

“I know I haven’t been here in months. Howard and I have been working on something and I’ve been very busy. You know I would come out whenever I had the chance.”

Peggy’s eyes darted from the face on the statue to the ground. She moved her eyes back up to the face. Despite being a near perfect replica of his post-serum body they hadn’t bothered to give him pupils on his eyes. Sometimes she felt like she wasn’t talking to him at all, but sometimes it was the best she had.

“Look, I know you’ve been gone for three years now. Sometimes it feels like it’s been a long time. Sometimes it feels so short. There’s someone I’ve met though. I know I said I was saving my dancing for the right partner. I always thought it’d be you. Sometimes I still wish it was you but there’s no point wishing for the impossible. You’re gone now and there’s no way to bring you back.

“Those wishes are getting fewer and farther between since I met her. I know, her. Maybe I should have lessened that blow for you.”

Peggy glanced around to make sure she was still alone. “She’s a waitress right now, but she wants to become an actress. She’s got big dreams, just like you did. Also she’s just as dramatic as you so I know you’d get along well. She’s so different from you, though, and it’s nice in its own way. It doesn’t feel like I’m replacing you. I feel like there’s room to love more than one person in my life since that first person can’t be there anymore.”

Peggy stood still as an older couple walked up. She didn’t take her eyes off the statues face. The couple stopped for a moment to pay their respects before continuing on towards the private plots.

“I know there’s no way I could get some sign that you’re okay with this or you’re happy for me. I’m not expecting the wind to blow the leaves through my hair to tell me this is the right thing to do. I also know you’re worried about what we’d face. It’ll have to stay secret and I’m sure rumors would fly. That’s one thing we have in common, though. We both never liked bullies.

“I think just talking to you, no matter how, makes it seem more… right. I feel better now. I just hope you’re rooting for me up there. Thank you, Steve.”

Peggy gave the statue a small nod and moved over to the right. Next to Steve’s monument was a smaller one. ‘Sgt. James Buchanan Barnes,’ it read. Peggy opened her bag again and pulled out a second flower arrangement to place in front of it. She gave it a salute and turned on her heel to walk back to the busy streets.

**2018**

Steve entered the cemetery to his right. He shifted a brown bag in his arms as he followed the path past the rows of tombstones. He’d kept his head down even though he was significantly less likely to be noticed in England. It was more out of habit than anything.

He made his way back to a plot of land sectioned off specifically for British S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. His eyes passed over the names until he found hers. He sat down in front of it and pulled out a bouquet of roses. He pulled to flowers out before setting it down. He put one in front of the headstone to the right, which belonged to her husband. The other he placed in front of a stone that simply read ‘Martinelli’ with two dates next to it. This one had been here a lot longer than the other two and the final date read ‘May 15, 1955.’

“Hey, Peggy. Sorry I haven’t visited in a while.” Steve sat in front of the headstone, mindful not to sit where the coffin could be. “I know it’s no excuse but I’ve been very busy. There’s been a lot of stuff going on we’ve had to keep an eye out for. There was this guy named Thanos. You’d have hated him. Anyway, that’s finally cleaned up and everyone’s safe again.”

Steve let his eyes read over the dates again. “I can’t believe it’s been two years already since I last spoke with you. I don’t know if it feels longer or shorter.

“I know that you’re smart enough to move on without coming to bug my grave so I don’t even know why I’m doing this. Maybe I need some reassurance.” Steve shifted. “I always thought you were going to be my first dance but by the time I got back that wasn’t possible. I’ve gone on dates with women but they weren’t you. I know, it’s an unreachable goal.”

Steve smiled at the headstone. “I know you managed to move on after my death. I know you managed to move on after hers, too. I think I just needed to reassess what I was looking for.

“You remember Bucky, right? I don’t know how you’d forget him. I think you always liked him a little bit, even if you liked to play annoyed. He’s back too, you know? I think maybe we’re making something work. I know that’d come as a shock to you. It came as a shock to me. Bucky’s my home, though. He’s my safe spot.”

Steve stood up and looked around to see if anyone was around. “I don’t know if I was expecting some kind of reassurance from the afterlife or something. I just felt like I needed you to know. You’ll always be my best girl, but Bucky’s something else entirely. I’m sure you’d be happy for me.”

Steve started to walk away before freezing and turning back around. “I almost forgot something.”

He reached for his discarded bag and pulled out another small bouquet of flowers that he placed at her grave.

“Those are from Bucky. He told me to bring you some specifically from him.”

Steve turned and felt his footsteps fall a little lighter than before.


End file.
